It's Something in the air
by The Narrorator no one listens too
Summary: Scipio can't shake his lonely feelings, Prosper and the others notice this too, but when a lonely photographer catches Scipios heart how far will Scipio and his friends to get her to love him?
1. Odd Feeling

Scipio walked towards the Star-Palace; it had been years since he had seen it. Prosper, Bo and Hornet were still living with Ida and he had no idea where Riccio and Mosca were. Victor was still training Scipio and he was pretty good at detective work. Life had gone pretty well so far, but there was something missing, that's why he was heading back to his old hideout to think it over.

Lately he had an empty feeling, like there was something missing. Lady Ida and Victor had been seeing more of each other lately, and Prosper and Hornet had become extremely close (a little too close for just friends). He wondered why they were acting so weird; he had once asked Victor but he side stepped the question.

He came to the entrance and smiles contently; it felt good to be back. He pushed away the boards guarding the outside, and carefully walked in. He opened the door to the screen, and there it was in all its glory. The pale blue curtains, embroidered with golden stars had been torn down, but the soft velvety red apolstery of the seats, torn by mice were still there. The lights hanging by strings, and their old rooms, well Prosper, Bo, Hornet, Riccio and Mosca's room anyway. He would have loved to live here, carefree without lessons or maids and nannies, to be free. He though how they must have hated him when they found out he was rich, and he also hated himself for lying to his friends. But that was all in the past now, he took one last glance and walked out of the building.

* * *

The day was just beginning in Venice, and Safrin Walker strolled down the street, looking for possible photos. She was a Photographer for a large Newspaper Corporation in Rome, and was transferred to Venice as a promotion. She looked at all the people, tourists and Venetian alike walking up and down the streets near, the Grand Canal. Safrin was a short girl, about 21 with light blue eyes, a pale complexion and curly brown hair. She had a fierce audited when provoked but was kind and gentle the rest of the time. This was she second day in Venice and she had yet to make friends, it was beginning to get a little lonely. She then saw a little boy, with angel blond hair, no older than 7, sitting by one of the two bridges to cross the Canal. He was sitting there, twitching his arm with worry; Safrin walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you lost?" she asked in Italian, even though her main language was English, (being raised in Philadelphia) she spoke Italian just as well and the next Italian person.

"Sort of" he said "I was separated from my brother, and I have to wait for him".

"Would you like me to wait with you?" she asked.

"Yes please" he smiled "my name is Bo".

* * *

Scipio had wandered the streets for hours now, with that feeling still burning inside of him. As the Tourists passed by him, he smiled and though of Riccio and his pickpocket habits. As he was nearing the bridge he saw Bo, he couldn't miss his angel blond hair, but he was sitting with someone else.

"Bo" Scipio shouted and ran towards the two. The woman looked up; she looked completely harmless, more like a child than anything else did. Scipio stopped in front of them and Bo stood up gleefully.

"What's up Scip" Bo said with joy, to see his old friend and idol. Scipio nodded then looked back at the girl, she was just starring at the two, and Scipio couldn't help but notice the hint of jealousy in her eyes.

" Are you his brother?" she asked, looking up at Scipio who gave her and intimidating glare, and since she barely reached his chin, she was intimidated.

"No just a friend" he replied, he turned to her, giving her the full effect of how tall he was. Scipio was having a good time, he was actually scaring this girl, it was fun but he kind of felt sorry for her.

"Alright then I should go" she said and hurried away.

"So where Prop?" Scipio said to Bo, but Bo just gave him an evil look.

"I don't know where he is" he growled "why did you scare her she was nice".

"I guess you want me to go apologize" Scipio said, and Bo nodded. "Fine, but your coming with me" he aid and hurried after that mysterious girl.


	2. Lovely one

**I'm sorry it took so long, i had a major block'**

Safrin slowed down her pace, 'man that guy was scary' she thought. She decided to go back to her apartment, it was close to 3 PM and she was expecting a call from her sister. She walked past the cheep shop 'Venetian Souvenirs' translated in English. She hated the place, the former owner had disappeared and now an even creepier man named Giovonie Samare ran it. He had black greasy hair, a thin pale body and was the only man in Venice who would buy items from thieves. She hated walking by there; he would always stare at her when she did. She quickly walked past and almost bumped into a little boy, he had rich dark brown skin and was fairly big.

"Excuse me" Safrin, said in English not bothering with Italian.

"That's alright" he said and began to walk away.

Scipio and Bo were running after her, for some one so small she was sure quick. They passed by Barbossa's old shop, where Giovonie now resided. Scipio was tired but Bo wouldn't let him stop until they found the girl and he apologized. They finally caught up to her; she had just bumped into Mosca.

"What's the rush?" Mosca laughed.

"Sorry no time, we have to find that lady" Bo panted as they ran right past Mosca. After passing Babossas old shop, they finally caught up with that girl.

"Hey!" Scipio shouted and the girl spun around to meet him face to face. Unfortunately, this startled her quite a bit and she fell flat on her back. She sat up, very dizzy and not able to comprehend what had just happened.

"Is she alright Scip?" Bo asked.

"I think" Scipio said as he knelt down and lifted her eyes to meet his. She was barely awake and blood began to cover Scipio's hand. "Miss, please stay awake please" Scipio whispered to her, and lifted her into his arms. That empty feeling from before suddenly disappeared when her body was pressed against his, he couldn't explain it and he didn't want to at the moment. All that was on his mind was to get her somewhere safe before she bleed to death.


End file.
